


Escape

by UrLocalOmnipotentGod



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: No romantic ships, Phil stalks wilbur but its legal, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Techno befriends Wilbur, Tired Wilbur Soot, Twins, Wilbur is in an abusive home, Wilbur was given to an abusive home, Wilburs 4 years younger than Techno and 3 years older than Tommy, a soulmate mark au, gotta love an idiot, me realizing on the 3rd chapter that i made tommy 12 and 5 at the same time, their fucking family tf??, they have times on their wrist, wilbur also hates his mom, wilburs the last to be found
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrLocalOmnipotentGod/pseuds/UrLocalOmnipotentGod
Summary: Wilbur looks at the boy in front of the cash counter, offering a hand. Wilbur shyly smiled back, shaking his hand. "Technoblade." He nodded. "Wilbur. but call me Wil." Techno nodded at him.-soulmates au.Where you have a certain time on your wrist. What time you'll meet them, what minute if there was two.you wouldn't see it unless you meet the soulmate(s). And actually met, met, them. As in, talked for more than 10 minutes.but there were those rare occasions where they'd find 4, or 5. what hour of the day, what minute of the hour, AM or PM, what second it was.Wilbur was 1 out of the 500 people with 4 soulmates.
Relationships: Technoblade & Tommy Innit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	1. Mister blade

**Author's Note:**

> Techno being clingy and protective of Will is simply because he's the older twin. and it's fucking platonic, their brothers u sick fuck.

Wilbur ran out into the field, looking at the stars and flowers. He sat down in the middle of the clearing, in the middle of a forest, in the middle of nowhere. Wilbur's mom wouldn't know he was gone. He brought out the guitar he got from a random person and started strumming. Phil watched in fascination, listening to the soft melodies and humming from the bushes. His eyes trailed down to his wrist.

_4:28:46. A ~~M PM~~_

He looked back at the boy, narrowing his eyes. _I wonder who you are, melody boy._

~~\---~~

Wilbur smiled, strumming. he was playing songs and earning money. he could get at least 5 days' worth of food. Ignoring that, he sang louder. The soft voice of the 15-year-old was hypnotic. As if he was a siren, and the people around him were money machines. He got a request. Green. Wilbur knew the cords. He looked at the little boy."I-I don't have any money.." The little boy stuttered. Wilbur nodded. "It's okay. I'll let you off the hook." He winked, making the boy giggle.

He began to play, starting the soft tune and progressing his strums as he became more confident and outgoing. The boy watched in adoration, gasping when a hand touched his shoulder. "Tommy! What are you doing so far?" Techno asked, looking at Wilbur. Wilbur stopped, putting his palm on top of the strings so it didn't make noise. "Who are you?" He asked. Wilbur shrugged. "Nobody." He said, getting up and gathering his stuff. "Well. Maybe I'll see you again, kiddo." Wilbur waved at the boy, who waved back happily.

He walked off, looking at his watch. With a gasp, he took off running as he realized the time.

_3:25. His shift for the cafe he was working at._

Under it, his mark rested. 

_~~00:00:00~~ PM_

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit-" He swore, running into the cafe. Niki jumped at the bell (something she always did), smiling warmly at her taller friends. "Hey! Wil! You're here, thank god. I thought I'd have to go to chase you." She chuckled, eyes turning back to the coffee she was making. Wilbur rolled his eyes. "Go take your break, I'll cover for you." He nodded, Niki hugged him. "Thanks! Good luck with your shift, Wil!" She called, waving at him as she exited the building. Wilbur waved back, beginning the orders again.

After preparing a coffee and giving it to the man in the line, he looked up to see the boy from before. Not the little boy, the older one. "Hey, what can I get you today?" Wilbur asked a feeling of warmth upon seeing the pink-haired boy. "Coffee, black." the boy didn't look up, he was instead typing away at a phone. 

"I'll call your number when it's done." The boy nodded. "Oh, what's your name?" He asked, "Techno." The boy said. The name seemed to be familiar. but he can't pinpoint why. Wilbur looks at the- Techno, in front of the cash counter, offering a hand. Techno took a step back, shaking his hand. "Techno?" Wilbur said, looking for a sign of confirmation. Techno nodded. "Wilbur. but call me Wil." Techno nodded at him. As the boy walked away, he wrote on a cup. 

_Techno_


	2. Caffeine boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno gets his coffee, but it has a twist. A sweet one.
> 
> Stalker Phil go brrr

"Order 46!" the barista, Wilbur, called, wiping his hands with a cloth. Techno got up, walking toward the counter. "And here you go." Techno grabbed the drink, looking up at Wilbur as he nodded at him as a thank you. The pinkette grabbed the drink. His hand grazed the other's, making a warm feeling go through his body. If Wilbur felt it, he was damn good at hiding it. "Have a good one!" Wilbur called, waving at him. 

Techno walked out, taking a sip of the coffee. With the taste of perfect sweetness, he stopped, looking inside the cafe. Wilbur smiled at him, continuing to take the other mans' order. Techno couldn't fight the small smile that made its way onto his face, but he walked off before it could fill Wilbur's ego. Techno took another long sip, walking all the way to his and his soulmates' shared home. He entered, hearing the calls of the younger boy. "Techno! Where were you??" Tommy asked, jumping over the couch and falling in the process. 

"Getting coffee." Phil looked at him. "It's 4 PM." He said, Techno rolled his eyes. "And?" Phil sighed, shaking his head and going back to making whatever it was he was making. "Can I have a taste?" Tommy asked, looking at the cup. Phil gave him a look, Techno grinned. "Sure." He handed Tommy the cup.

He took a sip, "I thought you liked black coffee." Tommy looked at the older. Techno sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I thought I needed a little extra flavor today." Phil glared at him, Techno's grin grew more on his face. "Whatever, I'm going out. You're watching Tommy, and make sure Tubbo doesn't come around. They get annoying together." Phil said. Techno nodded, rolling his eyes. "Hey! Tubbo isn't annoying!" Tommy defended, glaring at the oldest. Techno grinned. "The bickering says otherwise," He smirked at the loud protests of the younger boy.

"Are you done proving our point?" Phil asked. Tommy stopped. "Fuck you." "Language!" Tommy crossed his arms. Techno rolled his eyes again. Phil sighed. "Take the pasta out in 10 minutes, you have one job." Phil grabbed his coat, opening the door, and leaving the house. "Can I have my coffee back?" "No." Tommy took another sip. "You little fucking-" Then they started bickering.

Somehow going from coffee to arguing about if the characters in the Avengers movies drank energy drinks or coffee (it was energy drinks, somehow?).

To who drank the most coffee (Tony, obviously). "It's obviously Black Widow!" and from then, the bickering has stopped. 

It was silent for a few more minutes. "It's been ten minutes." "Wait what."

** ___ **

Phil looked at the boy from afar, watching as he served and chatted with others happily. At 7:00, he left the cafe and walked the 30-minute walk to the park. The sun was practically down, he didn't know why the 15-year-old was out at such a late hour in snowy weather. 

They both jumped at a phone ringing, the boy answered it. A grim look on his face seconds later. "Mom- sorry. Ma'am. Yes, yes. I understand." He said, eventually the call ended. The boy sighed, putting his phone back in his pockets, and walked in a different direction. Phil followed silently, then stopped. 

_Wait. I'm stalking someone._

He could basically hear one of Tommy's snarky replies, rolling his eyes at the thought. Eyes drawn back to the boy, he was walking toward a sketchy neighborhood, then walked into a shithouse. Phil narrowed his eyes, watching from the bushes. 

_wow, way to make friends,_ _Phil_.

He could still hear the snarky reply, focusing his attention on the boy. He heard shouting, then it was silent for a few more minutes. The boy came out 2 hours later, with a few tear stains on his face. Phil felt anger, but he couldn't just assume his living situation, could he? Exactly, No. 

Maybe his mom was angry since he stayed out so late. Yea, yea that was it. _Goddamnit, Phil. you can't just assume his living situation._ Soon after, he walked away from the house. Still, he threw a worried glance at the boy. Whatever. He had to go home.

The walk was gloomy, lonely. Too quiet. He'd gotten used to hearing the constant bickering of the two boys that seemed to follow him everywhere. And when he'd arrived, he'd heard the swears and quiet bickering. That turned into a full-on argument. "Tommy just give me my fucking coffee back!" Techno yelled. "No! It's good!! I want it!" Tommy said, running out. 

"Tommy, what are you doing?" Phil asked, making them both stop. "Phil! Hey!" Techno said. "The food burned?" He sighed, putting the coat back on the rack. "Yep. It's not completely burnt. Salvageable, kind of." Techno said, shrugging. Phil nodded.

"Okay, I'll help.." With a sigh, he walked into the kitchen. Prepared to see a disaster. 

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I'm fixing up my shitty writing from a while ago. dw about it lmao


End file.
